


Vinegar and Turpentine

by ElectricKettle (DaLaRi)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Identity Issues, M/M, Modern AU, Name Issues, To Be Edited, Trans Male Character, everyone's trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/ElectricKettle
Summary: ‘i forgot my name again.’everyone's trans modern au nonsense time
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 13





	Vinegar and Turpentine

thomas eases gently out of james, the strap making a wet noise as it slides out of james’s body, and it’s the matter of a moment for thomas to loosen the straps of the harness around his hips and shimmy out of it, and cuddle, still fully clothed, around a gently trembling james. it had been a stress-fuck, a moment of lightness and needed relief after a hellish week, and thomas isn’t exactly surprised that this happened. james had needed to keep his shirt on, and that, more than anything else, had been the indicator that foreshadowed this.

thomas gives james a moment, letting him decide for himself whether he needs to ask a change of address of thomas, and when james just sighs and settles back against him, the rasp of his freshly re-shorn head (difficult week having predicated the discarding of a winter’s worth of growth) against thomas’s own clean-shaven face (shaved in solidarity and out of frustration towards a perpetually-patchy scruff), thomas wends his arms around him and curls around him.

“names aren’t how i know who you are. you know who you are.” he presses a kiss to the back of james’s head, and he shivers. “forgetting sometimes isn’t shameful.”

james kicks his sweatpants the rest of the way down his ankles, and turns, twining his legs with thomas’s. thomas wraps the harness and strap-on in a nearby towel and drops them off the side of the bed, pulling the blanket up over them. james is seemingly restless, but he indulges thomas’s nesting impulse at least for now. he’ll probably want to shower, will either ask thomas to join him or move on to cleaning the house in almost a frenzy, but thomas and he both know that the worst is past. that james can even name what happened is progress, and the fact that discomfort still lives with them doesn’t change that.


End file.
